ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Disney's Magical Kart
Disney's Magical Kart is an upcoming crossover racing video game that features many characters from several Disney films made by Disney Interactive. Similar to Mario Kart game series Playable Characters Males * Mickey (Mickey & Friends) * Donald (Mickey & Friends) * Goofy (Mickey & Friends) * Pete (Mickey & Friends) * White Rabbit (Alice in Wonderland) * Mad Hatter (Alice in Wonderland) * Winnie the Pooh (Winnie the Pooh) * Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) * Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) * Jim Hawkins (Treasure Planet) * Stich (Lilo & Stich) * Quasimodo (Hunchback of Notre-Dame) * Kristoff (Frozen) * Hercules (Hercules) * Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) * Baymax (Big Hero 6) * Peter Pan (Peter Pan) * Woody (Tory Story) * Buzz (Toy Story) Females * Minnie Mouse (Mickey & Friends) * Dasiy Duck (Mickey & Friends) * Alice (Alice in Wonderland) * Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) * Anna (Frozen) * Elsa (Frozen) * Ariel (The Little Mermaid) * Esmeralda (Hunchback of Notre-Dame) * Mulan (Mulan) * Megara (Hercules) * Merida (Brave) * Lilo (Lilo and Stich) * Joy (Inside Out) * Sadness (Inside Out) * Jessie (Toy Story) * Bo Peep (Toy Story) DLC * Princess Leia (Star Wars) * Luke Skywalker (Star Wars) * Yoda (Star Wars) * Constance Hatchaway (Disney Parks) * Tinkerbell (Peter Pan) * Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) * Madame Leota (Disney Parks) * Moana (Moana) * Sora (Kingdom Hearts) * Riku (Kingdom Hearts) * Fred (Big Hero 6) * Go-Go (Big Hero 6) * Wasabi (Big Hero 6) * Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) * Beast (Beauty and The Beast) * Belle (Beauty and The Beast) * Jack Sparrow (Pirates) * Jane Porter (Tarzan) * Tarzan (Tarzan) Unlockable Characters * Fairy Godmother (Cinderella) * Merlin (Sword in Stone) * Yed Sid (Fantasia) * Rapunzel (Tangled) * Aladdin (Aladdin) * Jasmine (Aladdin) * Hades (Hercules) * Vanellope von Schweetz (Wreck-It Ralph) * Wreck-It Ralph (Wreck-It Ralph) * Fix-It Felix Jr (Wreck-It Ralph) * Sally (Nightmare Before Christmas) * Jack (Nightmare Before Christmas) * Snow White (Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs) * all of the Seven Dwarfs (Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs) * Scrooge McDuck (Mickey and Friends, Ducktales) * Huey, Dewey and Louie (Mickey and Friends, Ducktales) * Webby (Ducktales) * Launchpad McQuack (DuckTales) * Baloo (TaleSpin/Jungle Book) Guest Characters * Mario (Super Mario) (Nintendo Switch only) * Crash Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot series) (PlayStation 4 only) * Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic Series) (Nintendo Switch only) Courses * Toontown (Mickey and Friends) * Wonderland (Alice in Wonderland) * Cinderella's Castle (Cinderella) * Elsa's Ice Castle (Frozen) * Arendelle (Frozen) * Neverland (Peter Pan) * 100 Acre Woods (Winnie the Pooh) * Haunted Mansion (Disney Parks) * Phantom Manor (Disneyland Paris) * Small World (Disney Parks) * Andy's Room (Toy Story) * Bonnie's Room (Toy Story) DLC Courses * San Fransokyo (Big Hero 6) * Queen of Hearts's Castle (Alice in Wonderland) * Circus (Dumbo) * Beast's Castle (Beauty and The Beast) * Atlantica (Little Mermaid) * Cave of Wonders (Aladdin) * Evil Queen's Castle (Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs) * Seven Dwarfs's Cottage (Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs) Unlockable Courses * Agrabah (Aladdin) * Halloween Town (Nightmare Before Christmas) * Sugar Rush (Wreck-It Ralph) * Disney Castle (Kingdom Hearts) * Duckburg (Ducktales) * Cape Suzette (TaleSpin) * White Rabbit's House (Alice in Wonderland) Category:Racing games Category:Disney Interactive Studios Category:Disney Interactive Category:Racing Category:Racing video games